


Labor Costs

by dementeddesires (lewdboy55)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdboy55/pseuds/dementeddesires
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Labor Costs

It was a very slow day for Soda Kazuichi in the auto shop he got hired at, but he didn’t mind that too much. Slow days meant more free time, so he was on his phone looking through photos of his old high school days. He mainly looked at the ones of Miss Sonia, who ended up moving back to her country with Gundam Tanaka, leaving him heartbroken ever since. He tried hard to get over her, but he felt nobody could replace such a blonde beauty. He sighed and put his head down, his fists clenched as he kept asking why it couldn’t have been him to be with Sonia instead of Gundam. He did this in his head every time he saw those photos. He knew he shouldn’t see those photos so much but he can’t help it. His self-wallowing however was rudely interrupted by some snapping and a loud “HEY!” 

Kazuichi quickly looked up and saw a blonde woman looking fairly pissed off. His gaze however was focused on her breasts, and the shirt she wore only seemed to accentuate how large they were. Another snap and he was focused on her face, his embarrassed look meeting her stern glare. “You can stare at my fuckin’ tits after you ring me up, you limped dick virgin!” Kazuichi was taken aback by her tone. “V-virgin? I-I'm not a virgin! I-I also wasn’t staring at your boobs or anything!” His stuttering and shaky voice was only giving him away. The woman only let out a shrill laugh. “Yeah, and I’m the fuckin’ Queen of England! I saw you lookin’ and jerkin that micro-cock to some slut on your phone. Bet you wish you could’ve kept jerkin it when you saw how big a real woman can get ‘em eh?!” She smirked and grabbed her breasts. “I don’t blame ya though, every little virgin wants to fuck ‘em and every slut wishes they had ‘em!” She let out another shrill laugh, and Kazuichi was beyond uncomfortable. Who the hell was this lady? 

Kazuichi began to scan her items, and noticed that there was a good bit to scan. “You uh, run a repair shop?” He asked to try to make some normal conversation. The woman looked at him pretty pissed. “You really don’t know who the fuck I am do you? I thought you were just nervous to be in the presence of the gorgeous girl genius Miu Iruma! Turns out your brain is just as small as your dick, isn't it?!” Miu cackled. Kazuichi tilted his head a bit. “...I... I really don’t know who you are. Sorry Miss Iruma.” Miu was taken aback, and clenched her chest. “Y... you don’t know? H-how?! I’m literally the fucking Ultimate Inventor! I made so much shit that changed the fucking world! How the fuck DON’T you know about me?!” She spat out, and Kazuichi wiped his face. “Look I just don’t alright!? Besides how doesn't an Ultimate Inventor know an Ultimate Mechanic when she sees one huh?! Soda Kazuichi ring a bell?! Cause that’s me!” Kazuichi fired back, getting annoyed with Miu’s attitude. To his surprise, she took a step back and some tears began to form near her eyes. 

“E-eep!” She sniffled a bit, looking like she was going to cry. “W-w-well what the fuck is an Ultimate Mechanic doing working in some sh-shitty auto-parts store?! Huh?! S-shouldn’t you be working for fucking NASA or some shit?!” Miu’s voice was shaky and a bit afraid. Kazuichi took a deep breath and looked away. “I got a letter saying they aren’t interested in anyone overseeing or assisting in the creation of space shuttles, and my grades at Hope’s Peak wasn’t exactly the best anyways. So, I help run this auto-shop and at night I work at a repair shop. I still struggle with rent.” Kazuichi chuckled at his own bad situation, and was surprised Miu was laughing even harder. “Shit dude, not only are you are pathetic virgin, but your life is a wreck and not even your talent can save you! You’re the textbook definition of a goddamn loser!” Miu was laughing so hard she was on the floor, and Kazuichi slumped down on his chair, his head in his hands. She...wasn’t wrong. His dreams were crushed, the woman he loved was gone with someone else, and he was stuck working two jobs and still could barely make payments for his home. 

Miu slowly got up and stopped laughing when she noticed Kazuichi was shivering a bit, and crying into his hands. The more he thought about it, the more she was right. He felt like he was wasting his talent, and that his talent would have been better off in anyone’s hands bit his own. He shook a bit in frustration as the tears kept coming. Miu called out to him, but he didn’t hear her until the fifth time she said his name. Kazuichi wiped his tears, his eyes still a bit red. “Sorry...I’ll keep scanning.” His voice was pretty dead, and he scanned the items a bit faster. “It’ll be three hundred and twenty-two, and fifteen cents.” Kazuichi looked to her. “Cash or credit?” Miu reached between her breasts and pulled out her card. Kazuichi took it and swiped it on the machine. “We also offer help in building or repairing. It’s just fifty dollars extra per hour, but free if I get it done in less than an hour.” Kazuichi said that mainly out of habit, expecting the usual “no thank you.” Miu said something else. 

“Sure. I need someone who is good at this shit and won’t fuck it up.” Miu had a serious look. Kazuichi sighed. “Well thank you c- wait what?” The answer caught him off guard. “Y-you need my help with something then?” Miu rolled her eyes. “Are you fuckin deaf? That’s what I said. Get your ass out of the counter and follow me. Carry my shit too.” Miu snatched her card back. “C’mon you grease monkey make it snappy!” She snapped her fingers and walked out. Kazuichi stood there dumbstruck but got her items and went over to her. “H-hey wait up! I-I gotta set up an appointment time a-” Miu turned around and covered Kazuichi’s mouth. “Listen here shark-boy, I’m the most important customer you got right now, so you better lock up shop and help me or I am gonna demand a full fucking refund. We both know your sorry little ass needs all the money you can get. So, make it fucking snappy.” She slid her hand down to his jumpsuit collar and tugged Kazuichi to her car. 

Once inside Miu’s car, Kazuichi put on his seat-belt and she drove off. “Hey uh...are you doing this because you feel sorry for me?” He asked, looking out the window. Miu slammed on the brakes and Kazuichi jerked forward, his seatbelt preventing him from flying out the window. “I-If I felt sorry for your ass, I would’ve let your virgin eyes peep my bare tits! I just don’t want to do the work a grease monkey like you should do!” Miu stammered. Kazuichi took a quick glance at her chest and wished she did flash him. He thought they were bigger than Miss Sonia’s, but got the comparison out of his head. Miss Sonia was incomparable after all...and about a million miles away with another man. Miu flicked his head and cackled. “I saw that ya fuckin' virgin! Stare as much as ya want, it's a lot better than this boring ass road.” Miu smirked and shook her chest a bit at him as she drove, then tightened her seatbelt so her breasts seemed to pop a bit more. Kazuichi hesitated but ended up looking at her breasts until they reached her home. Miu flicked Kazuichi’s forehead to snap him out of his booby trance. “We’re here, Chodea.” Miu smirked. 

Kazuichi got out of the car, his face a bit red. “I-it’s Soda.” He corrected. Miu shook her head and got in front of him. “Chodea. Cause you got a chode. Get my shit and get inside, you got work to do and I am not gonna pay any more than I have to!” Miu turned around and walked inside her house, her hips shaking as Kazuichi stared at her ass. He felt lucky she wore tight jeans, but then remembered he shouldn’t keep her waiting. He got her stuff and ran inside. 

“About time you got here! Drop that shit over there.” Miu pointed to a table with various other tools, and he did so. The house was fairly clean, with the exception of various tools and electronics scattered about on tables, chairs, and some seats. “You should really store some of this stuff. Water might ruin it.” Kazu picked up what looked like a headset and Miu immediately snatched it from him. “Nope! My house and I do what I fuckin want! I’m paying you to fix my shit, not go through my shit!” Miu glared. Kazuichi tilted his head. “Then what do I gotta fix?” Miu handed him a remote that was a bit wider than usual and had a weird shape to it. “W-well you see this uh remote has a feature that basically...uh it does something depending on w-well the action on screen and uh when the something is t-too intense it uh changes the channel or screws with the volume when I want it to just do this said thing and...and I’m wayyyyy too busy with other stuff to fix it so... y-yeah.” Miu blushed and crossed her arms looking away. Kazuichi...sort of understood. “It’s a vibrator that vibrates according to the action on screen and if it vibrates too much or too hard it screws with the tv settings. Right?” Kazuichi then realized what exactly he was holding and dropped it, wiping his hands on his jumpsuit, red and embarrassed. “Y-you just handed me your vibrator and want me to fix it?!” He shouted at her, but she only moaned a bit in response. “Y-yeah I do! I want you to fuckin fix it so I can let it fuck me good while I pour hot wax all over my body, tighten my leash and watch some naughty sluts get fucked until they're braindead bimbos! Please! Fix it so I can fuck myself again!” Miu let out a moan, drooling with a lewd grin as her legs were quaking. Kazuichi’s eyes widened as he stumbled and fell back. “O-okay okay I get it relax I'll do it I’ll do it just calm the hell down!” Kazuichi’s heart raced as his imagination ran wild with filthy thoughts, only being fueled by her whines and moans. Miu got down on top of Kazuichi, and he felt her hot breath on his face. “You fuckin better, and I’ll make sure it’s worth your while, Chouda.” Miu slowly got off him and walked away, leaving him with a broken vibrator, dirty thoughts, and a hard-on. 

Kazuichi got to work on the vibrator, taking it apart to better look through it. He was pretty impressed, everything looked like it was made by a pro. “She wasn’t lying...even if it's just a vibrator it's pretty well made...” Kazuichi mumbled as he examined it further. He noticed though that a few screws weren't on so tight, and tightened them. He tested the vibrations, and noticed on the highest setting the screws loosened themselves and the buttons began to shake, causing random actions to be performed on the tv. “I see... so maybe if I do this...” Kazuichi cracked his knuckles and began to work his best. 

Kazuichi wiped the sweat off his forehead, and held the remote in his hands. “Hell yeah, finished!” He grinned. “Hey! I’m done!” Kazuichi yelled out, hoping Miu would hear. She did, storming out of her room. “You could’ve just fucking knocked! No need to yell!” Miu was wearing an oversized shirt, barely covering her ass along with a black thong. Kazuichi blushed and looked away, handing her the remote. Miu snatched it. “You fucking rock if you fixed it!” Miu sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs, giving Kazuichi a view of her tender thighs. Kazuichi sat next to her and watched as Miu switched to the DVD player, with a pornographic film on pause. Miu pressed play and activated a switch on the side, and sure enough the remote went wild with vibrations. Kazuichi then pressed another switch to cover the buttons, making it look more like a proper vibrator. “So that way it uhm, feels better going in. Also, so you don’t press buttons while you...yeah.” Kazuichi blushed as her explained. Miu shrugged. “I liked the bumps but y’know what? Good shit. Even though the buttons don’t work in vibration mode, extra protection is good.” Miu grinned and patted Kazuichi’s head. “You aren’t as much of a fuckin dumbass as you look Chouda! Good fuckin’ shit.” Kazuichi blushed but couldn’t help smile. Miss Sonia never really complimented him like this...hell nobody really did. “Th-thanks Miss Iruma. Just doing my job!” Miu cackled and for once Soda didn’t find it annoying. “Call me Miu, none of that Miss Iruma shit. I am not a fucking old as lady. I’m a young, busty, beautiful, blonde babe who virgins wish they could fuck!” Miu cackled harder and Kazuichi sighed. “R-right anyways what about my payment?” 

Miu pressed the two switches and paused the porno. “Hmm? Payment? How long were you working for?” Kazuichi shut off the tv, not wanting to talk about money with the image of a woman taking two penises in her ass on the screen. He checked his phone. “I’ve been here two hours. So that’ll be...one hundred dollars.” Miu tilts her head. “Really? You sure you were here that long? I thought it was only like an hour and ten.” Kazuichi shook his head. “Sorry but it was two hours and around 10 minutes to be a bit more exact.” Miu glared at him. You don’t even fucking know!” Kazuichi faced her, a bit annoyed. “I do know because I was checking my damn phone fixing your godforsaken vibrator!” Miu let out an “eep” and wrapped her arms around her waist. “W-well what does a fucking virgin like you know about 2 hours and two seconds with that limp dick of yours?” She stammered, glancing down at his pelvis. Kazuichi stood up. “More than you! You keep calling me a virgin but I bet I can outlast anyone who’s ever fucked you!” 

Miu tossed the remote aside and grabbed Kazuichi’s jumpsuit collar and pulled him close to her. “Yeah? Think your pathetic cock can last being squeezed and milked by my tight, wet, pink pussy for all the cum your balls can muster?” Miu licked her lips and Kazuichi got bright red. “Yeah? I take it back then. I bet you’re a virgin.” Miu pulled him even closer, glaring at him as their noses barely touched. “Virgin? I’ve fucked twice the number of bitches you have!” Kazuichi then tilted his head giving her a confused look. “Zero times two is still zero, dumb-ass!” Miu however laughed and pointed at his head. “So, you are a virgin!” Kazuichi groaned and rolled his eyes, fed up with her shit. “Just give me my fucking money and I’ll leave.” Miu smirked and pushed Kazuichi down, got on top of him while holding his hands down above his head as she licked her lips. “You made a bet, didn’t you? Let's settle that first. Outlast me and you’ll get a big payout. If you don’t, then you’ll be my test subject for some...rather risky inventions.” Miu gently licked Kazuichi’s cheek and his heart raced. “I-I don’t know if I can agree...” Kazuichi stammered, looking away from her. “I-I mean I l-like someone el-” Miu quickly covered his mouth. “Yeah? And where is she while you’re working two dead-end jobs and struggling? That slut’s a princess, right? I’ve seen her all over the news with her fuck-toy Gundam. She doesn't give a shit about you. How about this, I’ll give you something just because I want you to forget about her. I want you feel what a real queen is like, so you can forget that bitch of a princess.” 

Miu gave Kazuichi a deep, passionate kiss. She tossed his beanie aside and ran her fingers along his hair, tugging it back as she pressed her lips against his. Kazuichi’s mind went blank, and slowly his eyes closed as his arms wrapped around hers, holding her tight as he returned the kiss. Kazuichi caressed her back and slowly their tongues met, playing with each other as the kiss increased in passion. Miu slowly pulled away, a string of drool connecting their lips as they panted softly. Miu grinned and slowly leaned to Kazuichi’s ear. “Let me rule over you, Kazuichi. Let me show you what real royalty is.” She gently bit his ear, her hands moving up his chest and pulling down on his jumpsuit zipper. Kazuichi let her, panting softly, feeling hot and desperately needy. Kazuichi gasped and let out a soft moan as Miu gently caressed his erection from under his boxers, kissing down to his neck and gently biting it. “You enjoying yourself, my subject? Tell me, who is it that you really want right now? The princess or the queen?” Miu’s smirk complimented her cocky tone as she licked Kazuichi’s neck before gently sucking on it to mark it. “Y-you, I want you Miu...you my queen!” Kazuichi moaned softly, whispering those words as his erection throbbed in her hand. Miu gently kissed Kazuichi’s cheek. “Good boy. Now...stand in front of me and strip. Obey, or else.” 

Miu slowly got off Kazuichi, and Kazuichi got in front of Miu, stepping out of his jumpsuit and slowly lowering his boxers, his erection standing tall. Miu stared at it, then bit her lip. “I-I don’t really know about this...” She stammered. Kazuichi raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” Miu pressed her fingers together shyly and looked away. “W-well I mean it’s uh...not that I haven’t huh done it before but not with it so uhm...yeah.” Miu then mouthed the word “big” and chucked nervously. “L-look maybe a hand job o-or" Kazuichi then approached Miu and glared at her, his hand on her cheek holding it firmly. “No. You aren’t gonna pussy out just because you think my dick is too big. You are gonna spread your slutty legs wide open and I’m gonna fuck the absolute hell out of you until you’re nothing but a quaking cum dumpster.” Kazuichi squinted his eyes. “Understand, slut?” Miu responded by wrapping her legs around him and pushing him down to the floor with her on top. Her eyes big and wild, a mischievous and lewd grin stretched across her face as she took deep breaths. “Yeah? Cum dumpster huh? I want that, I want you to fucking cum all over my face, tits, ass, legs, pussy, feet, goddamn it I want it everywhere! Fucking drown me in it with that huge cock of yours! Your Queen is hungry, and you are gonna make sure she’s fed with that fat dick of yours!” 

Miu nearly ripped off her shirt and tossed it aside, her breasts bouncing bare as she leaned forward, smothering Kazuichi’s head with them as her hands reached down to slowly remove her thong. Kazuichi opened his mouth and began to suckle on her nipples, his hands fondling and squeezing her breasts. “Mm fuck yeah, suck on those big tits, the best fucking tits in the goddamn universe!” Miu cackled a bit, then quickly moaned out as Kazuichi suckled harder and flicked his tongue against one of her nipples. He felt them get harder as his fingers rubbed and his tongue licked and lips sucked. Miu yanked and tugged on Kazuichi’s hair, grinding against his shaft and moaning louder. Kazuichi panted and looked up at her, licking his lips. “I’m gonna stick it in.” 

Miu caressed Kazuichi’s cheek and kissed his head. “Then what the fuck are you waiting for? My pussy is a fuckin' river right now.” Kazuichi grinned and started to thrust hard inside her. Miu gasped and dug her face into Kazuichi’s neck, muffling her moans as Kazuichi moved at a slow but rough pace, grunting and moaning as he felt her clench around his cock. “Goddamn Miu, you weren’t kidding...” Kazu spoke, thrusting a bit faster while his hands slid down to her ass, smacking it hard. Miu responded with a pleasant and loud moan, moving her hips up and down against his thrusts as she panted and whined like a bitch in heat. “Gimme more, gimme gimme gimme more of that cock!” Miu begged, kissing and licking Kazuichi’s neck, moaning louder as he moved faster and harder inside her. 

“Break me! Fuck me until I’m nothing but a limping slut! Breed me!” Miu cried out as she shook, clenching tight around Kazuichi’s erection as she came. Kazuichi gasped and grunted as he felt her clench and tighten, but he wasn’t over. He slowly moved two of his fingers into her other hole, while he thrusts his hips at a fast and rough pace. Miu squealed as she felt the fingers inside her, clenching around them as she held Kazuichi tighter. “O-oh God I feel it, it’s in my ass and it's so deep in my fucking cunt, fuck me Soda, fuck me until you love me!” Kazuichi let go of her hair and smacked her ass as hard as he could, making Miu let out a whimper. “Shut the fuck up, and take it like a good slut.” Was Kazuichi’s response. Miu nodded and kissed Kazuichi deeply, moaning in the kiss as Kazuichi moved his fingers faster and deeper, along with his thrusts. 

Miu soon shook again and reached her climax yet again, her eyes rolling up as she collapsed on top of Kazuichi, twitching a bit and taking deep and heavy breaths. Kazuichi was panting heavily as well, a bit frustrated as he thought he was close to his own release as well. He slowly pushed her off but as he got up, she grabbed him from behind. “Oh no, I won’t let you go without your payment.” Kazuichi turned to her. “One hundred, right?” Miu smirked and licked his neck, then whispered in his ear. “No, I’m talking about labor costs. I gotta repay you for making me cum twice. So why don’t you put that cock in my mouth and make me gag?” Miu let him go and as Kazuichi turned around, Miu was on her knees with her mouth wide open, tongue out and ready for him. 

Kazuichi brought his wet, throbbing erection near Miu’s lips and she licked her lips. “Yummy.” She kissed his tip and took it in her mouth, moving slowly all the way down to his base. Kazuichi moaned out, holding her head down as his hips thrusted down her throat. Miu gagged but grabbed onto his hip with one hand, and began to pleasure herself with the other, rubbing her clit as she got her throat fucked. Kazuichi kept on thrusting, moaning louder as his legs shook, while Miu was fighting her gag reflex and giving Kazuichi a submissive and desperate look while she touched herself. Kazuichi let go of her head an Miu gasped for air when she moved her head back, coughing heavily as she smacked his erection against her face. Miu licked his shaft and kissed it, drooling and wiping the tears off her face as she jerked him off, kissing down to his testicles and sucking on them. Kazuichi felt like a king, and he was getting close to climaxing. 

Miu felt his erection throb and she jerked him off as fast as he could with her hands, and Kazuichi moaned Miu’s name out as he glazed her face with his cum. She slowly sucked on his cock, swallowing every singled drop of his semen and scooped up what was on her face with her finger and ate it. “Absolutely fucking gourmet cock! I love it!” Miu took a few deep breaths and kissed his shaft. Kazuichi fell back and collapsed. Miu slowly got closer to Kazuichi. “Uh...Soda?” 

Kazuichi slowly opened his eyes and yawned, feeling like he had the best sleep of his life. He looked around and was confused, before remembering everything that happened. “About time you woke up, dipshit.” Miu smirked and gently stroked his hair. He was resting on her lap as he lay on the floor and Miu waved a one-hundred-dollar bill in his face. “I pay what I owe. Now...you can either take it and leave. Or...you can work for me.” Kazuichi closed his eyes and enjoyed her affection. “What about the bet?” Miu rolled her eyes. “The bet is this choice, dumbass. Besides...if you work for me you might just hit it big. So...? How about it? Wanna work for the busty, beautiful, blonde girl genius?!” Miu offered with a big grin. Kazuichi slowly got up and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, then gently pulled away. “I would love to work with my one and only Queen.”


End file.
